Revenge of the Omnipotent Author
by will o' the wisp
Summary: hee-hee, Gundam, meets SM, meets Voyager, evil fic, very evil fic.


Revenge of the omnipotent writer. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
setting: big white room  
  
Relena: Where are we?  
Author: the big white room  
Relena: What are we doing here?  
Author: Good question, I have no idea.   
Relena: Who are you?  
Author: I am the all-mighty bored author and I can make you do whatever I want.  
MUHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
Heero: I will kill you!   
Point's gun at ceiling  
Author: No you won't, you can kill the ceiling though.  
Heero turns to Relena  
Heero: Fine! Then I'll just kill you!  
Points gun at Relena  
Author: No you won't because she has the gun.  
Gun appears in Relena's hand  
Relena: Cool.  
Janeway and Seven of Nine appear (Voyager)  
Duo: Hey who are they?  
Janeway: I am Catherine Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager.   
Seven: I am Seven of Nine.  
Wufie: Women are weak!  
Seven turns to Janeway  
Seven: Permission to destroy.  
Janeway: Permission denide however you can kick him around if you want.  
Seven starts beating up Wufie and firing her phaser at him.   
Wufie: Stop it woman! Hey that hurt! Injustice! Ouch! Hey! Ouch! Mercy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Janeway: Okay Seven you've had your fun now stop that.  
Seven: He is futile he must be destroyed.  
Seven takes out big gun.  
Janeway: As your captain I order you to put that away right now!  
Seven puts gun away.  
Heero: Hey that's not fair how come she gets a big gun and I don't?  
Heero starts pouting  
Author: Because Seven is cool.  
Sailor Moon appears.  
Sailor Moon: I stand for love I stand for justice I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon  
I will punish you!  
Seven: Captain permission to destroy.  
Janeway: Permission granted she annoys the hell out of me.  
Seven takes out big gun and fires at Usagi. Usagi is turned into a pile of dust.  
Author starts laughing hysterically.  
Janeway: Good work Seven now put the gun away.   
Wufie looks at Seven of Nine, starts drooling.  
Janeway: Hey no one can drool on Seven except Harry Kim!  
Wufie kisses Seven .   
Janeway: Hey stop that! I could deal with you drooling all over her but this is too far!  
Wufie continues kissing Seven.  
Author: Okay that was NOT part of my evil plan.   
Chakotay appears.  
Chakotay: Hey where am I?  
Janeway: The big white room.  
Chakotay: Captain I had no idea you where here. Hey who's the guy kissing Seven.  
Janeway: No clue.   
Chakotay: Oh well.  
Comes up to Janeway and starts kissing her  
Chakotay: Catherine will you marry me?  
Janeway: Of course.  
They continue kissing  
Author: Finally! It's about time you two got a clue! Geez! Okay I'm beginning to run out of  
ideas. I must get my psycho friends to help me. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Meanwhile at the other end of the room:  
Relena stands very confused still holding the gun. Duo is still not sure exactly what's going on  
and Heero is pouding because he doesn't have the gun. Suddenly Setsuna appears.   
Author: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Setsuna: Hey where am I?  
Author: You are in my evil fanfiction.  
Setsuna: Oh so you must be the omnipotent author.  
Author: You guessed it!  
Setsuna: Okay who are they?  
Points to Heero Relena and Duo.  
Author: The girl is Relena braid boy is Duo and the knight in spandex armour would be Heero.  
Setsuna: Oh.  
Duo checks out Setsuna.  
Duo: Hey cutie.  
Setsuna: My name is Setsuna!  
Author shakes head.  
Duo smiles at Setsuna. Setsuna rolls her eyes.  
Author: Be nice Setsuna.   
Setsuna nods.   
Setsuna: Sorry. (very dryly)  
Author smiles with satisfaction.  
Meanwhile....  
Seven is prying Wufie away from her Katherine and Chakotay still kissing Tuvok appears.  
Seven: Commander please assist me in removing him. (indicating Wufie)  
Tuvok: Certainly.  
Tuvok walks over to Seven and helps her pull Wufie off of her.   
Seven: Thank you commander.  
Tuvok: You are welcome, however Seven by the human tradition you should be flattered by his  
affection.  
Seven: Flattery is futile.  
Tuvok: None the less I recomend you become acquainted with him it may help your  
communication with your own species.  
Seven sighs  
Back at the other end of the room:  
Setsuna and Duo are now flirting (Once they got to know eachother they really got along)  
Heero: Relena, I have something to ask you?  
Relena: What? (In a "I'm not paying attention" kind of voice)  
Heero: Will you marry me?  
Duo: What?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
Author: What?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
Relena: What?!?!?!?!?!?!? (very surprised.) Umm I mean uhh yes!  
Heero takes about ring puts it on Relena's finger and kisses her.  
Author: Once again this was NOT in my plan.  
Back again at the other end of the room.  
Wufie and Seven are now getting along they are discussing combat (what did you expect?)  
Tuvok: May I leave now?  
Author: Yeah sure, I think I'll leave too.  
Tuvok: That would be illogical considering you are the author.  
Author: True but staying here might cause permant damage to my sense of logic.  
Tuvok: Agreed.   
Tuvok vanishes then author vanishes the end.   
  
  



End file.
